


Sports always get the blood pumping

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Haven City AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Workout sex, Shower Sex, Soccer (Football) Variations, Sports Match, romantic scene, unsafe driving practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: NMN Day 13: SportsMarc brings Nathaniel to his match. Unbeknownst to him, Nathaniel has played for years. So Marc proposes a wager, winner gets to top.Let's see how that works out for Marc, eh?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sports always get the blood pumping

“Hey Marc, why are we getting up early today?” He asked. He was most definitely  _ not _ a morning person, so even getting up at 7am on a Thursday was a bit much. But he’d been exhausted from yesterday so he wasn’t  _ too _ tired.

“Well I’ve joined an amateur sports league to keep myself in shape and just to do something.” Marc explained, already getting changed into what looked like sports gear. “Come on, I got you a second set, you’re going to enjoy this.”

He wasn’t entirely sure that he was going to enjoy this, but Marc was right, in a way. This was going to be good for him.

That may not be entirely from his logical mind, and it may just be seeing Marc in the short shorts and tank top that made up the gear for whatever sport they were playing. Fuck, he really didn’t want to get hard, especially because it would show clear as day, because he was wearing the same thing.

And of course Marc noticed this, because when he looked back over, there was a seductive grin on his face. “Like what you see, Nath?~”

Dammit, he could feel his own face heating up. “It’s just… you look so damn hot in that. How do you make it look so damn hot, Marc?”

“Don’t worry, Nath, you look hot in that too. I’m… uh… just handling myself a small bit better. Let’s head over there.”

Turns out that the carriage on the vehicle Marc had was detachable, so it now looked like an unholy abomination between a moped and a motorcycle. “Is this even street legal?”

Marc only replied by shrugging his shoulders. “Nobody really knows, or cares. The police here have better things to do.”

“If you say so.” He replied. He’d only been in Haven City for about two days at this point, and Marc had been here several weeks, so he trusted Marc on this one.

Every single part of the city was crowded, a thrum of people wading through the city, pedalling along on bikes, cars inching their way through the crowd, people yelling out things they were selling, everything from food to trinkets to what was claimed to be “powerful magical artifacts” but that was probably an exaggeration.

And despite how many people there were, he really didn’t see anyone staring at him. Maybe it was Marc being with him, maybe it was just people minding their own business. But whatever it was he didn’t mind, he didn’t like people staring at him, especially when he was dressed like this.

They rounded yet another corner, and in the distance he saw a large, blocky building made primarily of concrete with glass windows. “This thing was built initially as a massive homeless shelter, but it got bought out by some guy because the city was scrapped for cash, and now it’s a community center. It’s going to be much less crowded than the streets, I can promise you that.”

Marc drove the mopedcycle thing into a garage that opened, screeched into a full stop, and got off, hefting his backpack. He got off as well, adjusting his own, the garage closing behind the two of them.

“Hello, Marc!” A familiar-looking teen exclaimed, walking out from the opened door. “My older brother Mikal told me to let you in.”

“Raphael?” He asked, finally connecting the name to the face.

“Oh hey Nathaniel. It’s a small world, isn’t it? What a coincidence! Anyway, you two have a great time, right?”

“Yeah!” He said, sort of excited now. Who else would he meet?

“How do you know Raphael?” Marc asked him once they left the garage, and were in the stairwell (“We need to get to the fifth floor”). There was a hint of jealousy in Marc’s voice.

“Oh, we were smuggled into Haven City by Marinette at the same time, I hadn’t met him before that.”

“Alright, now let’s start our stretches, I’ll explain how the game works while we do them, OK?”

He could already feel his face heating up at the thought of that. Marc really was flexible, something he’d demonstrated several times with much less clothing.

“A-alright.” He managed to stammer out. His dad had all but forced him to play football back in Lycerian City, so he just went through the motions, trying to focus on what Marc was saying instead of watching his limber body stretch and twist into all sorts of positions.

“So you’ve played football, right? Well it’s just like that except there’s another team and another ball. It’s pretty much just 33 people running around attempting to score. You’ll learn how the game works, and for the first game we’ll be on the third team, so we don’t have to worry about defending a goal.”

“Alright, sounds cool.” He said, deliberately looking into Marc’s eyes and ignoring the fact that Marc was inches away from doing a full split. Nope, not paying attention at all. “So… why do you play this again?”

“It’s just some fun! There’s no real stakes involved besides winning or losing, it’s just a fun game, Nath.”

They finished up the stretching, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Of course he wasn’t out of the woods yet, as Marc was still wearing that tank top and short shorts that looked so sinfully hot, but he should be able to just focus on the game at this point.

There were seven other guys on their team; Stefen, Jamie, Nikolas, Mansur, Kizute, Harold, and a familiar face.

“Ivan?”

“Nathaniel?”

“How did you get to Haven City?” He asked, still surprised that Ivan was in Haven City.

“My parents managed to get me and Mylene out of Lecetian before the Aneros Law. I’ve been in Haven City for a couple of years now. I can guess why you came to Haven City.”

“Oh can you?” He asked, sort of surprised. “Why did I come to Haven City then?” He challenged.

Ivan simply pointed to Marc.

“Heh, you got me.” He admitted. “So this is my first time playing this game so I don’t think I’ll do that good.”

“Don’t worry about being too good.” Mansur said. “We’re just here to play a game here, there isn’t really any pressure! Everyone here is just having a fun time, you’ll learn how to play the game easily enough.”

Alright, this actually sounded a little fun. Maybe he will get a chance to enjoy himself a little bit, just have a nice, fun, casual game.

_ “I’ll let you top tonight if you score more points than me.”  _ Marc whispered into his ear.

Scratch that, game on. Marc wanted to give this challenge, well then he’s going to meet it.

_ “Game on.”  _ He whispered back.

Jamie, the leader of their team apparently, distributed them into three groups of three people apice. Two of the groups would stay on each side, and the third could go wherever. Marc was assigned to one of the groups restricted to a side, while he could go wherever.

The slight wink that Jamie gave him was enough to have his face flush with embarrassment. Had Jamie heard their little wager? Even if he had, he couldn’t let that distract him. This game was close enough to football that he could probably let his muscle memory take over and he’ll be able to score easily. Might as well get some worth out of being forced to play for years.

The room where they were playing looked pretty strange. The grass beneath his shoes looked like real grass, and a quick smell told him it was real grass. There were no boundaries, and the goals were recessed into the ground. There were grated glass windows shining natural daylight in, and fluorescent lights added to the light, making the entire room well lit, almost like he was outside. His current position was on the line in between the two sides, thankfully he wasn’t Kizute, standing in the exact center of the circle, the two footballs on either side, on the intersection of the center circle and the boundary line, everyone else organized into certain positions, the field mirroring the other.

“Match start!” Jamie called out from his position. He was on the same side as Marc, intertwined in the team that had yellow shirts. So guess he’s going to try to keep the ball on the side of the team with red shirts as much as possible. His own team’s were blue, which stood out distinctly. Alright, let’s get this started. He ran for the ball that Kizute wasn’t going for, kicking it in the direction of Ivan, and then ran up as Ivan started to get surrounded. 

“Pass it back!” He yelled out, and Ivan kicked the ball so hard it slammed against the far wall, then the near wall, and back to his position, even with all of that he had to stumble a bit to stop the ball, and then he noticed someone else with a blue shirt running down the field. He didn’t have time to see who that was, and he just sent it flying at them, and continued advancing. A ball flew past his head, closely followed by someone on the red team chasing after it. But he broke out into a sprint himself, and managed to stop the ball and lightly kick it back out of the way a mere second before the guy from the red team was able to get it. He was closing in on the goal now, and that’s when he noticed the two goalies staring right back at him. This was a detail that Marc had neglected to mention. Alright, that’s fine, he should be able to handle this. He did a quick feint to the left, and a second to the right, and then shot down the middle. 

The first goalie was in totally the wrong position, but the second stopped it, picked it up, and just yeeted the thing so far it was on the yellow team’s side now.

But within seconds, a ball was passed his way and he could take a second shot while both goalies were out of position. Even so, the first goalie sprung up from the ground and managed to just barely knock it aside with his fingertips, deflecting it away.

Or so the goalie thought, because he was already where the ball was, and he headbutted it into the goal, the football sliding into the net.

“Nathaniel manages to score the first point! Victory for the Southblock Sharks!”

When they walked back into position, he gave Marc a smug grin. This really was like football, something he’s done for years, a fact that just hadn’t come up in their relationship. He’s going to win their little wager, he’s sure of it.

Thirty minutes in, he managed to score two more points, Marc scoring only one total, and their team was currently winning, their points standing at 14-12-9, their team in the lead. No wonder there were two goalies, because if there was only one, the scores would be much higher, despite the low amount of time that had passed. Even though he’s two points ahead, he can’t afford to get cocky.

It was time for a fifteen minute break, and they were in the locker room.

“There’s something you didn’t tell me, Nath, I never knew you were so good at football, what’s your secret?” Marc asked, seemingly exhausted.

“My dad put me through the sport for years. Despite me hating it, I still kept a lot of my skills.” He gave a cheeky grin to Marc.

“You little shit, you  _ knew _ I was going to make this bet with you, Nath. Well I’m not going to back down anyways, and there’s still half an hour left. I am going to surpass you in the second half.”

“Oh really?” He grinned. “Prove it, then.”

“I will.”

The second round began, and now Marc was in the center as well. Oh this is going to be interesting. Stefen was in the center this time, and stole the ball from Marc’s side. Heh. He’d already been facing a certain direction, and he quickly passed it over to Nikolas who was on this side of the field, and then ran down the center. Nikolas passed back to him, he passed over to Mansur, who then passed back to him, and he successfully scored again.

He ended up scoring once more, bringing his total points to five, compared to Marc’s three.

“Ha! I told you I was going to be able to keep my lead.” He exclaimed.

“That’s fine then, that means you get to do all of the work. I’m actually sort of tired after this game.”

By the time the two of them got to the team locker room, it had emptied out, and they were the only two people here. Perfect.

“Hey Marc, why do we have to wait? Let’s do it right here and now~” He said, reaching underneath Marc’s shirt and tracing the muscles he felt. “I don’t feel like waiting.”

“What… What if some of our teammates are still here? They might catch us. I haven’t come out to them yet.”

“I think all of them have figured it out. And if they haven’t, we’ll just have to make this quick then.”

He could see Marc blush, but that excited look was still in his eyes. “When did you get so confident?” Marc teased.

He only grinned in response, and then moved his hands lower until he reached past the shorts and grabbed Marc’s erection. “Maybe it’s seeing you in these damn short shorts, but I’m the only person that can see what you’re teasing.” He slipped his hands away and pulled down the shorts and underwear both, freeing Marc’s cock from it’s confinement. “And if you’re so worried about getting found out… there’s always the showers, babe.”

He’d found out that the showers did have curtains separating individual stalls, but they only went down to about half a meter above the ground, meaning anyone could walk in and see two sets of legs in one of the showers, they could get caught at any moment, and the thought of that made him rock hard. The two of them made quick work of taking their clothes off and getting into the shower. He turned the water on.

And was immediately hit by a blast of cold water. Whoops. He quickly adjusted the heat settings on the shower, and the water became much warmer. “Ah, where were we? Of course…” He trailed off for a second, but followed it up by grabbing Marc and pulling him into a kiss. They stayed like this for a short while, letting the warm water flow down their bodies. He actually didn’t feel like going all the way at this point, and was just going to chill in the warm, flowing water.

Marc seemed to have different ideas, however, getting on his knees. “If we’re going to do this, we might as well go all the way. Unless you’re not fine with it?”

“No, it’s… it’s fine. You can continue. I just… wasn’t expecting you to continue all the way.”

“You won fair and square, Nath, and you’ll get your prize.” And a second later, he felt Marc’s mouth around his length, and he let out a moan. Marc really was good at this. He just closed his eyes and let Marc do what he did best.

After a short while, Marc stopped, pulling his mouth off. What? He opened his eyes to see Marc grinning at him, a thin trail of spit still connecting Marc’s mouth to the tip of his dick.

“Why did you stop?” He asked. “You were doing amazing.”

“I thought you wanted to top?” Marc asked in turn. “Are you sure you  _ really _ want to do this?”

Alright, Marc really wants to be cheeky then. Heh.

“Well then, if you really want to.” He was still nervous about doing something like this, because Marc always seemed to know exactly how and what to do, and he just… didn’t. But he can try something Marc often did. He grabbed onto Marc’s head and pushed it back to its former position, about halfway into Marc’s mouth. He waited to see if Marc approved, but he didn’t feel two taps on his thigh, so he continued, starting with a slow pace and then speeding up slightly, but still being gentle. He just wanted to feel the warm water, and have this experience be romantic and amazing for both of them.

“That was amazing, Nath.” Marc said when the two of them were both in bed, hours later. “I was actually surprised you were able to pull it off.”

“Don’t go underestimating me again Marc.” He replied. “Unless you want to lose again.”

“I wouldn’t mind losing to you.” Marc replied. “It was great.”


End file.
